


Hot Girl Summer

by ByAStream



Series: The Avengers Drabbles [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: In which, Bucky ends up watching The Simple Life reruns one night when he can’t sleep and finds enjoyment in annoying Reader
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: The Avengers Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Hot Girl Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com

You stretched as you walked into the kitchen, still sleepy after waking up. You were startled when you heard Bucky’s voice.

“That’s hot,” he said. You turned your head slowly toward him, blinking several times before shaking your head. There was no way those words had just come out of Bucky Barnes’ mouth. You had to be hearing things. 

It was later in the day when you saw him again. This time you were sat with your legs strewn across the arms of a chair, a book on your chest as you stared up at the ceiling. You were pissed off about the turn the book had taken and needed to distract yourself. 

“That’s hot,” you heard Bucky say, a distinct faux Valley Girl drawl on his words. Your head snapped in his direction.

“Why do you keep saying that?” you asked.

“Saying what, doll?” he asked, a smirk on his face.

“That’s hot,” you said. 

“I heard it somewhere. Must’ve just picked it up,” he said. You glared at him. You knew something was up. 

Several times that day, you heard him say it, met with accompanying groans from others. You knew where the line was from. What you weren’t sure of was how Bucky heard it and why he had decided to torture you with it. It seemed you were the primary target, with the side effect of everyone in the vicinity getting annoyed with the drawn out Valley Girl accent. 

It had gone on for several days before you were ready to snap. You were stepping into the room you shared with Bucky, covered in mud after a misadventure on your run with Natasha.

“That’s hot,” you heard Bucky’s voice say. You glared to where he was lounging on your shared bed. You were not in the mood for your boyfriend’s antics.

“That’s it. I’m done. I’m done. I swear if you say ‘that’s hot’ one more time I’m going to lose it,” you snapped. You glared as your boyfriend started laughing.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to crack. Stark won the bet,” he said once he composed himself.

“What?” you asked. 

“I made a bet with Tony when he caught me watching The Simple Life a few nights ago. See how long I could say ‘that’s hot’ to everything you do before you snapped. He said three days. Nat though you’d last a week. Sam thought you’d only last a couple hours,” Bucky said as he started running through the list of wagers. You couldn’t even find it in you to be made as you pictured him watching the Simple Life. Which begged the question..

“Bucky...why were you watching the Simple Life?” you asked. He sputtered as he tried to come up with an answer.

“I couldn’t sleep?” he offered up. You gave him an incredulous look, but chose not to question it. If he wanted to use early 2000s reality television as an escape, who were you to judge? Especially when you considered what  _ your  _ guilty pleasure was.

“Weird choice in show to watch, but, who am I to stand in the way of a supersoldier and his reality television?” you asked, before dramatically draping yourself across the duvet. Bucky’s eyes widened.

“No, no, no, you are covered in mud,” he said before scooping you up and bringing you to your shared bathroom. You couldn’t help but to laugh. Moments like these were worth everything. 


End file.
